


What you do to me is criminal

by Indehed



Series: McDanno PWPs [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Steve gets possessive after Danny flirted with a criminal.Boy, got me burning like a matchstickTake me to the edge and one step past itIt ain't right, it ain't typicalOh, what you do to me is criminal





	What you do to me is criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LandonRichardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonRichardson/gifts).



> After _someone_ lamented the lack of possessive/top/Dom/Alpha Steve recently, I promised a quick fic that I would write in about an hour and get posted. I actually then didn't have time to write it when I said I would but promised it wouldn't take more than 24 hours!  
>  Which is great, because it gave me an extra day to let the, uh, 'logistics' of the fic cement in my mind. 
> 
> I asked for a situation to put them in. I was supplied with one. I then promptly ignored it and did my own thing.
> 
> p.s. it actually took me about two hours to write, lol, so clearly not my best and unbeta'd.

Danny fell through the front door - Steve's weight crushing into him from behind. He stumbled, thinking he was going to face plant into the carpet, but Steve's reflexes stopped him with a grab around his waist and he found himself shoved up against the wall while Steve's fingers fumbled with the buttons on Danny's shirt. 

"Steve, come on, I've got a headache and it's been a long day," Danny moaned, and not in the way Steve clearly wanted him to.

"No," Steve answered him.

Danny shoved at Steve's shoulders but it was ineffectual. "What the hell does that mean? No?"

"It means you don't get to make excuses tonight after what you put me through today?"

"I didn't put you through anything, we were working!"

Steve gave Danny a hard stare. He thrust his groin forward, letting Danny feel just how hard he was and he gripped Danny's forearms and lifted them, pinning them to the wall. "You flirted all afternoon with Moretti."

"It worked, didn't it? The scumbag gave us exactly what we needed to close the case."

"Do you have any idea what it was like to watch you with him? The way he stared at you, practically salivating, his eyes constantly on your ass. If he wasn't already in cuffs he would have jumped you in a heartbeat."

"Well, he did try," Danny mused. Steve growled at the idea and again he shoved Danny hard against the wall. "Steve, it was just an act to get what we wanted," Danny finally tried to placate the other man, but he knew where this was leading. He also had been well aware that he was playing with fire while spending all that time being 'sexy' good cop and giving Moretti a bit of a show.

"Act or not, you still did it. You didn't hesitate. You let him talk to you with all that filth and you smiled at him for it."

"Again, Steve, it meant nothing and we got what we wanted," he tried as he ran the backs of his fingers over Steve's chest hoping the petting would calm the other man down. "He's a criminal, and he's still going to jail."

"Not the point," Steve shook his head and moved one hand to cup Danny's face. "What he was suggesting he'd do to you the minute you gave it up to him?"

"What about it?" Danny asked with a little bit of apprehension creeping into his mind at Steve's eyes as both men thought back to the lewd and lascivious comments.

"It was fucking hot," Steve said on a breath before attacking Danny's lips with his own, plunging in and not giving Danny a moment to think or breathe. Teeth and lips and tongue collided hard and Danny's head hit against the wall with the force of it. "I'm going to do all of it to you," Steve warned.

"As hot as that sounds, it's just not possible, babe," Danny told him.

"So we don't have a sex swing. Or a jackhammer. But trust me when I say you are going to experience every image I've had in my head today, even if it takes us weeks."

Danny was sure he could feel Steve's hands digging into his waist and fumbling at his pants again but in the next moment he discovered he'd been wrong as Steve grabbed for Danny's wrists, pulling them behind his back and metal clinked into place.

"What the-?" Danny tried to ask around the open mouthed, sloppy kisses. He tugged at his hands only to discover they were securely cuffed in place with his own set that Steve had fished out of his pocket. 

Hands on his shoulders pushed Danny down. "On your knees, baby," Steve ordered him. 

A thrill of desire ran through Danny's body at Steve's tone of voice. They'd played before with Steve's dominant side and had enjoyed some rough sex as a result but this seemed like it was taking on a new level with Steve making it clear where the evening was going. 

"Stay there, don't move," Steve ordered him as he knelt. The SEAL took his time taking off his own clothes, his eyes on Danny the entire time. He licked his lips at the sight of Danny looking so small with his legs folded tightly underneath him and his arms behind his back, shirt half undone.

With a finger pointed at him and eyes black with desire, Steve told him again to stay put and not to move a muscle as he bounded naked up the stairs. Danny did exactly as he was told, turned on by this side of Steve and much more than he thought he ever would be. His own dick was getting hard and was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his pants but he remained exactly where he was. 

Straining his ears, he eventually heard Steve coming back down. He watch as the SEAL brought what he needed with him. The lube was obvious as he put it down on the coffee table, the other was a butt plug about four inches in length and shaped like a penis. Danny knew Steve had a toy box - he'd alluded to it when they'd played before, but he'd never seen where it was kept nor any of the contents. He swallowed, salivating at the thought of what Steve was going to do to him - not just now but in the future as more of the toys he owned came out to play. He could only guess at what Steve might own, and he could only assume that as a sailor, Steve fit the stereotype of the kinky bastard who played in every port.

Hand stroking his own cock, Steve stalked back over. He grabbed Danny's hair so he could position him and he thrust his cock forward into Danny's waiting mouth. He fucked deep, loving the sound of Danny's moans and the way his cock shined with Danny's spit as it pushed in and out of his mouth. Danny choked on the hard length, coughing spit up and onto Steve's cock. He pulled out and ran his cock sideways over Danny's mouth, encouraging the smaller man to lick him and spit on him again. 

After allowing Danny those brief moments to get his breath back, he shoved back in, holding his dick at the back of Danny's throat, cutting off his air and watching as Danny's cheeks began to redden. As he felt Danny squirm, he pulled out and smiled at the way Danny gulped air in before Steve thrust again in earnest: in, out, in, out, loving the sight of his cock disappearing into Danny's wet, hot mouth. 

Pushing in deep to the back of Danny's throat, making him gag, Steve held there for long seconds before pulling out with a moan of his own. With Danny's hands cuffed behind his back, Steve jacked his own cock and held it up, pressing his balls to Danny's mouth and ordering him to suck.

"That's good, baby. Suck those balls. So hard for you, so full. It's gonna feel so good when I come," Steve mumbled then switched back to fucking his mouth. "Just like that. Show me how you suck that dick. Fuck that feels good."

The grip in Danny's hair loosened as Steve stepped back. He grabbed at Danny's throat then tugged his head, stretching his neck, kissing him deep with his mouth covering Danny's completely; open and wide. He licked his way into Danny's mouth, leaving behind as much of his spit as possible. He then let go of Danny's hair again but kept the grip on his throat as he shoved two fingers into Danny's mouth, fucking into it then he pulled them out, spit trailing over Danny's cheek before he slapped him, hard.

"This mouth you used to encourage that bastard, huh?" He slapped his cheek hard again and Danny momentarily cringed at the sudden sting of the pain and yelped with it. "This mouth belongs to me, Danny. I get to use it how I want. You talk to anyone else again like you talked to Moretti and I swear you'll wear a gag whenever you leave this fucking house. You hear me?"

Danny nodded but it was difficult with Steve's grip on his throat. He even smiled playfully at the way Steve was controlling him, a darker side of him reveling at the play.

Steve yelled, wanting Danny's submission. "You hear, me, huh? What do you say, Danny?"

"It won't happen again," he croaked out. 

"Why's that, Danny? Why won't it happen again?"

"Because my mouth belongs to you."

"You bet it fucking does. All of you does. Every hole," Steve straightened and plunged his cock back into Danny's mouth, thrusting hard, feeling the gag at the back of Danny's throat each time he pushed deep. He moved both of his hands to tangle in Danny's hair and pulled up, stretching Danny to move with him or have his hair ripped out as he positioned himself and thrust so fast it was like a blur of movement until he stepped back with a yell of satisfaction. 

Danny watched as Steve held his cock, gripping tight to the base so as not to come. 

"You nearly did it," Steve gave him a feral grin, cackling low in his throat. "That pretty mouth of yours nearly made me come but not yet, baby. Not yet. I'm not done with you yet."

Danny was lifted to his feet. His own cock was hard in the confines of his pants and Steve immediately divested him, tugging his shoes and socks off along with pants and underwear. He then ripped the last of the buttons on Danny's shirt and pulled the ruined material down his arms. Tangling with the cuffs, Steve wrapped the shirt around Danny's wrists and hands, round and round, making it even more difficult for Danny to move.

He lifted Danny to his feet and hauled him to the couch. Steve sat first, laying down with his head on one of the arms. He made Danny straddle him high on his chest and then shoved him forward. Danny practically fell forward without the use of his hands but Steve held him up using the cuffs as reins and forced Danny to use his core muscles to keep himself from face planting. 

He put a hand on the back of Danny's head and slowly guided him down. "Open wide, baby," he said and made Danny lower his mouth onto Steve's impossibly hard cock. In this position, Danny could barely move. "That's right, honey. Warm that cock for me on your mouth. Keep me hard while I prep you," he ordered and Danny swallowed while he could as he held himself in place. Steve's cock filled his mouth and he let his tongue slowly move around the hard length but as much as he wanted to tease in return, he was distracted by what Steve was doing to his ass. 

Bent over and with legs apart, Danny was perfectly positioned for Steve's wet tongue to press against his opening. Danny moaned and it let Steve feel the reverberations over the head of his cock. Danny tried to form words though he knew the best his brain could conjure was 'fuck' over and over again as he felt Steve's malleable tongue dive deeper into his hole. Steve spat against him and his tongue pressed in again, then the first finger joined it, pressing deeper.

Steve reached to the coffee table, hand grasping for the bottle of lube and the plug and he dribbled the slick over Danny's ass as a second finger joined in and he began to finger fuck him. Danny had to force his muscles to obey lest he fall forward and impale his mouth further on Steve's dick. It was bad enough that saliva was dripping out the side of his mouth freely while he was unable to swallow, he really didn't want to gag.

"You keep my dick nice and wet and warm and I'll get your hole all wet and open," Steve told him as he pressed a third finger in and made Danny grunt at the feeling. 

Then the fingers were withdrawn and Danny could feel the cool rubber pressing at his hole. Steve pushed it slowly inside, sitting back and watching as it slowly disappeared inside Danny's ass. 

"Baby, it's so pretty, your ass swallows it so nice. That's it, just relax, let it happen. Fuck, that's it, let it in. There it is, baby. There it is, your ass is pulling it in all the way," he encouraged and Danny felt only a tiny twinge and then jerked as the largest part of the plug made it into him and his ass pulled it in the rest of the way to seat the base against his skin. He shifted just a little and felt the spark run through his body as the plug pressed against his prostate and made him want more.

He would have said it felt good, would have asked Steve for more, asked him to stop teasing and fuck him, but with his mouth full of dick, he couldn't do anything except groan and hope the croak in his voice made his impatience known. 

"Spread that ass," Steve told him and guided Danny's bound hands that felt like they were encased in mittens, until he was pulling his ass cheeks open further for Steve. He groaned again and was more emphatic about how he was feeling until he shrieked at the slap of Steve's hand hard against his ass. "Shut up, Danny. I'm in charge."

Danny merely whimpered as he acquiesced, knowing instinctively that if he tried to push Steve more then the other man would back off and that was the last thing he wanted. 

Steve pulled hard on the cuffs with one hand and grabbed into Danny's hair again with the other, lifting him up and away form his job as cock warmer. 

"Seems a shame to take you away from a task you're so fucking good at. Such a good little cock warmer. But I'm going to need to fill your ass with my cock soon." He shoved Danny forward into the couch, smushing his face into the leather. 

He moved out from under Danny and positioned him better with his ass high in the air, plug still sitting nicely inside him. Steve stood beside the sofa and pressed one hand down on the back of Danny's neck to keep him in position while the other hand grabbed the base of the plug and began to pull out. He popped the widest part out of Danny's ass then shoved it back in. He repeated the action, happy to watch the way Danny's ass widened and retracted and kept swallowing the plug back in but then he wanted to give Danny more. In a blur of movement he fucked the plug in and out of Danny, hard and fast. It was just big enough to touch Danny's prostate but not quite, and at the speed Steve was fucking it into Danny's body, it wasn't long enough for him to get any satisfaction. 

He moaned, mouth wide open almost unable to shut it as a stream of words tumbled out of him now that he was finally able to talk again. 'Fuck' repeated over and over along with 'please' and it turned into whimpers as he heard himself beg for more. 

"What do you want, baby?" Steve bent lower, close to Danny's face. 

"Please, I want your cock."

"My cock or just any cock, huh? Would Moretti's cock do? You think that would satisfy you?"

"No," Danny answered almost before Steve was finished. "No, I want yours. Yours is the only cock I want."

"How do you want it, Danny?"

"Hard. Deep. Fast. Fill me up, Steve. Please. Please, I fucking need it."

Steve twisted the plug inside Danny. "I'll fuck you, sweetheart. I'll give you what you need. You know I'll always give you what you need." He watched as he slowly withdrew the plug and put it aside. His hands drew Danny's butt cheeks apart, keeping his hole wide and open. 

He gathered as much spit in his mouth as he could and let it out, watching as it trailed down from his lips and into Danny's gaping hole. 

"Yes, baby," he murmured as he watched, repeating the action and filling Danny up with more spit. Deciding he already had enough lube and saliva inside his lover, Steve knelt on the sofa, positioning himself. He slapped at Danny's ass again, loving the sight of his red hand prints and then he lined up. He was slow as he pressed the head of his dick inside Danny but after that first feel of the tight, warm heat he couldn't help himself and he thrust deep. 

Danny reared back, but in his position there was barely anything he could do to move as Steve began to piston in and out of him. He held him down with one hand while the other gripped around the cuffs and remains of Danny's shirt and he took Danny's ass with little thought for getting Danny off.

It didn't take long until Steve was coming, dick deep inside Danny's hole as he filled him up. He sagged over Danny, keeping him full as he ran a hand down Danny's spine. 

He pressed open mouthed kisses to Danny's back and shoulders. "Hmmmmmm, you think you deserve to come?"

"Please," Danny whimpered.

"I don't know. I think you should be punished for longer."

"Please," Danny repeated. "Please let me come. I'll do anything you want."

Steve smiled against the back of Danny's neck. "Anything?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll get you off if you promise to wear this plug at Moretti's trial. And when that day rolls around, it's going to be stuffed deep, keeping my cum inside you. A reminder of who you belong to."

"You-" Danny started but then as the shudder ran through him at the thought, he stopped. "Yes, fine. Yes, I'll do it. I promise."

Steve chuckled low in his throat at just how easy that had been. He reached around, finally giving Danny's neglected cock some attention. The need had built so much, he was so on edge, that it took very few jerks of his cock to make him spill across the leather of the couch. He cried out as he came, Steve's hand jerking him off, getting every last drop of cum out of him. 

With a slap and a grope of Danny's ass, Steve finally withdrew his dick and immediately replaced it with the plug, keeping his cum inside Danny. He maneuvered them on the couch until Steve was lying with Danny spread on top of him, legs still wide and Steve's hand possessively on his ass, fingers dipping down to feel the base of the butt plug.

Steve kissed Danny's forehead. "You feel okay?"

"Yeah," Danny answered on a sigh that made Steve smile smugly in response. He cleared his throat and lifted his head just enough to see Steve's face. "Let me get this clear. For me. This," he gestured to Steve and to the positions they were now in, "is what happens when I flirt with other people?"

"Yes," Steve answered succinctly. 

"Okay. Good to know," Danny said as he let his head sink back to its position on Steve's chest. 

"Nest time, if there's a next time," Steve began as he stretched a little and ran his hand up and down Danny's arm. "I'm getting the jackhammer."

It took a long pause, but then Danny snorted as he began laughing, the movement jostling them both.

"I'm serious, Danno. I know a guy!"


End file.
